In computer programs utilized to control the layout of a page and/or displayed information, for example a publishing type program, a graphical user interface may be utilized to display, edit, and/or manipulate objects contained in the page and/or display, where manipulate may mean, for example, control by and/or in response to a user, and/or control by and/or in response to software code, instructions, and/or a command. Such objects may include, for example, text objects to contain and/or control the layout and/or appearance of text within the object, graphic objects to contain and/or control the layout and/or appearance of graphics and/or images within the object, and/or frames utilized as a border and/or perimeter of another object. During editing, one object may be moved within the layout and/or resized, which may result in the moved and/or resized object encroaching upon another object or being moved too far away from another related object. Thus, such manipulation of one object may invariable result in the user needing to manipulate one or more other objects to accommodate such changes, for example in order to preserve the gist of the original layout and/or the previously established relationship among the objects.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.